tensortownfandomcom-20200215-history
Game
Games can be played by clicking on game furniture in a room, or by browsing the Games tab and hitting the 'Play' button on the game page. This will bring you to a lobby interface where you can create or join a table. Many games award coins, trophies, and other awards for playing them. There are also some Passport stamps related to playing games. Games can be favorited by using the favorite heart on the game info page in the games tab. Note: the version of a game listed in the shop may not necessarily be the same version as the one in a room. For example, Brawler Whirled in the shop's 'browse games' is not the latest version, which can be found from the Kawaii group room. Different versions may lead to different game lobbies, if you are looking for a particular friend's game just start your game using the same play button as they did, either via the games tab or a particular room. Play Games Click on a game to read more about it and click on the "PLAY" button to play a quick game. If the game only has a single player option, the game will start immediately. If the game only has multiplayer option, you will see the multiplayer game lobby where you can join an already created game or create a game. If it has both single player and multiplayer options, you will be taken to the game where you will be able to select which option you want. Clicking on PLAY for Tensor Town based games will take you to the room where you can play the game. Once in the room, there should be a clickable object that you use to join the game. For instance, in the Bella Bingo room it's the large tote bag filled with items. Multiplayer Games Multiplayer games require more than one person to play it. Upon entering the multiplayer game lobby by clicking on MULTIPLAYER or selecting a multiplayer only game, you will see what games are currently waiting for more players. A game with an open spot will show a Join button. Click on it to join the table and play with other players. If there are no multiplayer games waiting for players, you can start one by clicking on the blue "Create Game" button. The create game window will show the various options available. After the multiplayer game starts, it may take a few moments for the game to load on all the players' computers. The player names will be shown in the upper left corner of your game window. Any names in italics are still loading the game. Grey names have either left the game or not yet started loading the game. If your computer has loaded the game, but is waiting for other players to do so, a message saying "Waiting for other players" will appear. At the end of a game, you can exit the table by clicking on the red X square button in the upper right hand corner of the screen. Finding Multiplayer Games to Join While in a room, you can click on the Go... icon in the control bar at the bottom of your screen . Select the "View games awaiting players option" and you can see a list of multiplayer games that could use at least one more player. Game Awards Most games award coins which can be used in the shop for purchases such as a copy of the game to keep in your room. You may also earn trophies, which you can view under your Game tab and other players can view on your profile page. Some games, such as Brawler Whirled, also reward performance with prizes of game-based avatars, pets, and backdrops added to players' inventories. Genres of Games * Action / Arcade * Adventure / RPG * Card / Board * MMO / Whirled * Other * Puzzle * Sports / Racing * Strategy * Word Favorite and Share Games When you view the details of a game, you can also click on the heart to favorite it or use the "Share" link to share your discovery of a great game with others on Facebook, MySpace, and digg! Category:Terminology